


Daddy

by my_place12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_place12/pseuds/my_place12
Summary: The word. . .the single word. . .does it create a weird vibe between Steve and Danny when they’re in between the sheets? Or does it awaken something neither of them knew was missing?





	

Steve McGarrett let out a small moan as his partner, and recently made boyfriend, thrusted into him. “Danny.” He whispered. 

Danny Williams panted heavily into Steve’s ear. “This is what you needed, huh, baby?” 

Steve bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes as he felt Danny’s lips on the back of his neck. “Yes, yes, I _needed_ this, Danny.” He murmured desperately. 

Danny grinned along the man’s strained neck, feeling sweat and tension along the muscles and tendons. He thrusted his hips a little more forcefully into Steve. 

Steve felt pleasure barreling down on him. “Oh, god.” Steve whispered. He parted his lips and held his breath. “Oh, god. . .oh, god. . .” He gasped out. 

Danny hunkered down and thrusted hard. 

Steve gasped out as his world blurred. He grasped onto the fabric that was in front of him. “Daddy!” He gasped out. “Oh, Daddy!” He moaned out. 

Danny heard the man utter the word. It didn’t phase him one bit. In fact, it was hot, hearing Steve’s desperate voice. . .calling him Daddy. 

It was so sexy. 

Danny thrusted into Steve with a little more power. He wrapped his arm around Steve, resting it on his torso. “Oh, god, baby, here I come!” He moaned. He felt his own release as his body relaxed. He tried to hold Steve close, but it was proving difficulty as the man slumped down on the bed. 

Steve moved against the bed, feeling a pleasant thrilling sensation along his cock as he rubbed it against the sheets. As soon as he realized what he had said, Steve wished he could take it back. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he shook and worked through his aftershocks. 

Danny shook as he towered over Steve. He blinked his eyes several times before he set his head against Steve’s back. 

They stayed there, taking in several deep breaths as they felt each other’s bodies. The silence was eerie to Steve. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. 

Danny smiled. “Steve?” 

Steve couldn’t breathe. If he had fucked this up, he’d never forgive himself. “Yeah?” 

“One question. . .” 

Steve swallowed. _Oh, damn. . .I’ve gone and fucked this up. What is wrong with me?_  

“Would you ever consider. . .calling me that again?” Danny asked with a small smile. 

Steve let out a small breath. He turned around to look behind him and connected eyes with Danny. “You-you don’t mind?”

Danny shuddered out a breath. “Baby, that was. . .the hottest thing I think I’ve ever heard.” 

Steve grinned. He placed his forehead on the bed and breathed heavily. 

“You seem relieved?” Danny murmured as he kissed Steve’s shoulder. 

“I am.” Steve said as he turned his body over to face Danny’s. “I. . .I panicked after I said it.” 

Danny smiled. “Don’t panic. . .it’s hot.” He murmured as he kissed Steve’s chest. 

Steve shuddered out breaths as he felt the man’s lips over sensitive parts of his chest. “Daddy.” He whispered gently.

Danny’s heart soared as he listened to the word. It turned him on. He didn’t quite understand it, but it was such an arousing word for him to hear Steve say. 

“It isn’t. . .weird for you to hear that?” 

Danny looked up at Steve. He paused for a second before shaking his head. “No.” He paused. “It makes me feel. . .in charge.” He then cringed after he said it. “I don’t know if that makes sense. . .” 

Steve shook his head. “No, it does. . .I said it because you’re in charge. . .” He paused. “. . .Daddy.” 

Danny grinned. “Honestly, you couldn’t say anything else to get me turned on like that did.” 

“Good to know.” Steve murmured. “Wanna go again, Daddy?” He asked, his lips and eyes teasing Danny. 

Danny let out a small breath as another arousing pulsating feeling rushed through him. “Oh, god, I was wrong.” He whispered. 

Steve grinned and chuckled as Danny leaned back in, kissed him deeply, and went in for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. . .yeah. . .  
> I hope this wasn't too weird of a read for you guys! I was aiming for a little more of a kinky subject. I was nice taking a break from some serious crap in my life. Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more McDanno!


End file.
